


For The Dancing & The Dreaming

by LexieLovesWriting



Category: Crankgameplays (Youtube RPF), Youtube RPF, ethan nestor - Fandom
Genre: AU, Ballet, Couple Things, Cute, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Holding, Kissing, Love, Oneshot, Passion, Sweet, graceful, imagine, romantic dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieLovesWriting/pseuds/LexieLovesWriting
Summary: PROMPT:The reader and Ethan taking dance lessons together, and they got partnered up for a romantic dance for their recital.YAS THIS IS ADORABLE TO ME OKAY





	For The Dancing & The Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> When this was requested to me I instantly thought of Studio Ghibli music, because literally all of it sounds so powerful and beautiful. this is the song that I used as the reference:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8XOV2L-eM38

“Finally, (Y/N) and Ethan, you two will be partners for _The Legend Of Ashitaka_.”

When the name of the song hit your ears, you looked over to your blue-haired friend with wide eyes. Isn’t that the romantic dance that your dance instructor had choreographed? Everyone Thought Mark and Amy were going to get it since they were both so passionately in love. Not to mention they danced with such fire and rhythm in their toes. Why were you and Ethan picked if Mark and Amy were the better option? You were both just friends, and when you danced to the song, you just didn’t feel the passion behind it like you did with Mark and Amy dancing to it. But you didn’t dare question your dance instructor.

“Yes, Ma’am,” you and Ethan said simultaneously. You looked back at each other with the most perplexed looks.

“Then it’s settled, class dismissed,” she said in a definite tone. The class begins to head to their respective cars. You tried to wrap your mind around the song that you had to dance to.

The song you were going to dance to was an intricate ballet that your choreographer designed specifically for couples. The song itself was not for romantic purposes. Quite the opposite actually, it was a battle song. But your choreographer had a special way of being able to turn any song into any genre. 

You were too busy thinking that you didn’t even notice Mark, Amy, and Ethan walking beside you, chattering. The line you heard Amy speak brought you back to reality.

“Well look at that, the two ‘best friends’ get the romantic dance,” Amy coos slyly to the both of you. Ethan grins and looks away, something of a blush creeping on his cheeks. You look at Amy, rolling your eyes.

“Honestly, it should have been the both of you,” you say to her and Mark, who have their hands laced tightly together. Mark looks over with a shit-eating grin on his smug face. 

“Yeah, but we don’t dance to the song as well as both of you do,” he said, pulling Amy a little closer to his person. You looked over at Ethan, hoping that he would be on the opposite side of their claims.

“I mean, if our instructor thinks we can do it, we definitely can,” he said sheepishly. You give him a befuddled look and then sighed dramatically, letting Amy and Mark get a quick laugh in. The four of you reach your cars and then look amongst yourselves. 

“You guys are going to be the best dancers, I swear,” Amy says, getting into the passenger’s side of Mark’s car. Mark opens his car door and looks between the two of you and then winks, jumping in and shutting the door. When they begin to drive off, you instinctively pull out your keys. You look at Ethan who is looking at you a certain way. You couldn’t put your finger on it though. 

“I know we just got out of dance practice and were already at the car, but could we practice a bit? I didn’t think we’d be dancing to _The Legend of Ashitaka_ , so I didn’t really learn it,” Ethan said sheepishly, grinning at you pleadingly. You roll your eyes and put your keys back into your purse.

“Let’s go, then. We don’t have all day.”

_______________ 

“Are you ready, (Y/N)?”

Ethan was talking to you in a whisper. He had his leotard on, and you did as well. Your ballet shoes tied tightly to your feet. You stretched, looking at him with a smile.

“Of course, the question is, are _you_ ready?” you say with a smirk.

He looks sheepishly at you and grins again, his blue-green eyes shining brightly at you. You could feel your heart flutter in your chest just looking at him. Maybe there was a reason your dance teacher picked the both of you to do this intimate dance. 

“Ethan, (Y/N), get set!” you hear your dance instructor hiss at you from close to the curtain. Mark and Amy were doing their dance right now, and it was just about to end. You and Ethan stood on opposite sides of the stage by the curtains, waiting for the applause. 

You heard the applause and watched as Mark and Amy ran hurriedly off-stage past you. You stood by the opening of the curtain and waited for the beginning chord to ring. 

The first chord rings, you and Ethan diligently roll across the stage floor, standing cautiously as the chord changes quickly. You’re both facing each other, seemingly far away from one another. The emotion you feel is longing.

The second chord rings out and you both stand up with the music, the little cello solo that plays to introduce the next chords plays and you pirouette quickly, going into a Grande Jeté. Ethan leaps across the stage in a Tour en l'air, holding up his arms to catch you. You let yourself fall into Ethan’s arms as the music picks up. You both sprawl on the floor quickly, looking as if you were to gracefully fall on top of him. He is lying down to where the audience could see the length of his body. You straddle him graciously, you faces just inches from each other’s. 

There is some time before a quiet moment, you begin to act more, looking at his features, taking in every curve of his muscles, every feature of his face. You look at him with love in your heart. 

There is a moment of rest, a moment before the music becomes more allegro. 

The music picks up and you do a backbend and flip to get off of Ethan, he follows in suite of you. You’re both standing now; he is following you as you walk backwards away from him. There is a moment where the notes become staccato, and there are even more pauses. This turns into more pirouettes, both of you spinning together as one. When the music picks up even more, he picks you up, spinning you graciously. He throws you into the air high. You do a spin in the air and land in his arms once more, looking at each other lovingly. 

The more the song went on, the more passion you felt. As the song riled up something from within you, you couldn’t help but feel it throughout your body. Every move you made, you felt like you were one with Ethan. His hot breath creeping on your neck when you both were close, the way he held you when he lifted you, the way it felt to lie on top of him for certain parts, it felt magical. Was there something there?

The ending of the song was very powerful until the last chord. The last beats of it her threw you up into the air so you could do a final spin. As he caught you, and as the final chord rang out, you both lowered to the stage floor, your body lying on top of his. You felt his heavy breathing, and you knew he could feel yours. 

Once the end of the song came, you heard thunderous applause from the audience. You stood and took a quick bow, before rushing off stage to let the next performers go. Once you knew you were far backstage so you wouldn’t be too loud, Ethan gave a quiet holler of excitement.

“(Y/N)! We did it!” he spoke triumphantly. He looked down at you and had the biggest grin on his face. His excitement couldn’t be contained. He grabbed you by the waist and spun you around, as if you didn’t do that enough tonight already. You put your hands on his shoulders to make sure you stabled yourself. You couldn’t help but laugh at the blue-haired boy. 

When he set you down, he didn’t let go of your hips, and you didn’t move your hands from his shoulders. He looked deep in your eyes, and you looked back. Suddenly, in a split second, his lips were pressed to yours. You could feel the same passion that was in your dance. You could feel the passion of the dance you just did in the kiss. You pulled him close, kissing him more. 

You pull away to see both Amy and Mark snickering and smiling at you both. Amy looks at Mark and high-fives him. You notice Mark holding his phone, and the camera is pointed directly at the both of you. 

“I knew they were gonna kiss!” Amy said to Mark. 

“Glad I had my phone ready,” Mark said to Amy, looking at the picture he just took of the both of you. You felt your face flush red. You look at Ethan, whose face is just about as red as yours. You both look sheepishly at each other and grin.

 

“Well, I guess there was a reason our dance instructor picked us for that dance.”


End file.
